Whisper of the Heart
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: She missed him so much it was like the air that kept her alive left her the day he did as well. -AMUTO-


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA SERIES CREATED BY THE MANGA AUTHOR DUO PEACH-PIT **

**A/N: **Ok . . . I'm getting this vibe from my story that this might not be as good as I want it to be. So sorry if it kind of sucks. IF it doesn't then . . . Happy Reading And I Hope You Like It!

* * *

Amu lost her ability to speck round the time she started her high school year. Nothing seemed to drive her to fix the problem and no one seemed to get through to her. She simply went on as if nothing was wrong. The doctors could find nothing wrong with her; they concluded that it was due by her means. She was the one shutting herself out.

Her parents would never truly know the reason for the sudden silence, her friends could only guess as her chara's watched in silence knowing the full reason. Ikuto. What else could it possibly be but the midnight starry eyed stray cat that wandered into Amu's life?

Amu knew that it was stupid to lock her words away, that it was a mean little trick to her friends and family. Deep in her heart she hoped. She hoped that maybe if she locked her words away, Ikuto would somehow feel the pain she was in and rescue her. Just like before. Amu new it was wrong to count on him like this—but it was something that only he could fix.

The day he left was the day amu felt the slight sting for the first time, knowing she would never see him again.

Years passed and it only got worse, the sting became a throb, and the throb became a never ending ache. She missed him so much it was like the air that kept her alive left her the day he did as well. So she did the only thing she could think of . . . she locked herself away. Like she did so long ago, before she meet Ikuto.

* * *

Amu walked the familiar shadowed path of the park that left her memories in repeat. Returning her to the spot where she first heard the inside of Ikuto's heart, where he stood with lonely grace with the moon as his spot light. She made her way to the very spot where he once stood, letting her mind wonder in blissful peace of the past.

"Lalala utaou utaou—Kao o age kokro no mama—Utaou" she let the words escape her mouth willingly remembering the first time she really connected with Ikuto. It was the first sound she's made in little over 2 months; she almost forgot what she sounded like.

"Akiramecha ikenai—Dekinai koto nante nai" Amu wasn't sure when the tears started to fall but like all the other times she cried she never whipped them away. She would show her true feelings openly, unlike before. She did however know exactly when she heard the first sound of the music, the first draw out of a note to fill her silent singing with life.

"Y-Yuuki no u-u-uta" she felt herself gasp with each word, struggling against the tears to keep singing. Afraid that if she stopped –so would the music. But she couldn't continue the tightness in her chest burned with sadness as she sank to her knees. Her tears increasing as she realized the music stopped.

"I-Ikuto . . . Ikut-t-to . . ." Amu let herself cry in the silence of the park, looking to the moon for comfort. She heard the footsteps make their way to her but she kept still, afraid she might break the spell again.

"Amu" she looked to see the midnight starry eyed stray cat. He knelled to her level bringing his slender hands to her drenched face, softly rubbing away fallen tears. Amu reached for Ikuto, locking her hands around his neck bringing his face closer together till their noses touched. She simply held him feeling his warmth that was finally hers again.

Even in their shared silence while they both took their long awaited kiss, their hearts understood the silence and whispered to each other . . .

"I Love You"

* * *

**A/N:** WOW! I finished this in like *checks fake watch* 30-45 minutes! XD AWSOME! This is the quickest story I've ever done since my CCS story "3 Letters to a Love Letter" (Pats self on the back) All right!

**THAT YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! OR ADD**!


End file.
